the_vampire_donor_hubfandomcom-20200214-history
Sanguinarian Born and Sired Study
I found this study very interesting. Now in my mind, myths don't come from nowhere. Now, I will say I am against the belief that a human being can be subjected to an act that would physically change their bodily functions to make them become a Vampire and start requiring large amounts of blood to survive, however this subject has been an interesting one raised many times, and whereas the currently accepted theory is that Sanguinarians are only born into being Sanguinarian, this didn't quite sit with me. It was my understanding in the way nature works, and genetic mutations come and go, and given the Homo-sapiens' gene pool is so huge, shouldn't Sanguinarians be extinct by now? A study was held within the community. Community members where asked to answer the appropriate option of a survey with the options shown below: * I was born Sanguinarian. * I was sired by another sang, but believe it merely activated the condition that was already dormant. * I was sired by another sang, and did believe it was possible beforehand. * I was sired by another sang, despite my belief that this was not possible. *I was sired against my will. So what were the results? The results are now in on this survey, and it's definitely interesting. * 62.5% of Sanguinarians that voted, said they were born sang. * 37.5% of Sanguinarians that voted, said they were sired by another but believed it merely activated an already dormant and developing condition. Although the number of Sanguinarians born with the condition is higher as expected, A very large number of the community have stated they were sired, with the belief that the condition was already there, and the Sire simply gave it a kick-start into developing early. Conclusion A staggering number of Sanguinarians have said they were sired by another. They did however suggest that the condition was already dormant and developing, and their Sire simply used his blood to give it a push. I do know some Sanguinarians myself who have said that when they gave their blood to an ordinary person it had some odd effects. One said a subject he had a blood play session with seemed to develop sang symptoms without knowledge that he himself was a Sanguinarian until after this occurred. This person developed the full range of symptoms very fast. The person in question very quickly left his life, and he has speculated that maybe the effects were temporary but he does not know. A large percentage however of the community reports a siring, but only on the standing that the condition was already there and given a push by the other Vampire's blood. It would suggest if this is true, that Vampire's can awaken other who already have the genetics, or pathogenics within their body - but nobody truly knows the answer. This would take very expensive scientific biological research. Possible transference of Vampirism to another? Well, I have discussed with other Sanguinarians in the past, and there are several theories, if you accept that Vampirism is not caused by any one single condition. If you accept that Sanguinarian Vampirism can be and probably is caused by multiple different conditions there are several options that can't be ruled out unless a scientific study takes place to verify one way or the other. Possibilities include: * Genetically mutated genes. * Genetically transferred retroviruses that interfere with normal bodily functions. * Pathogens that cause damage to cells related to production of blood and binding properties to the blood. * Suggestibility The only interesting thing is that generally Sanguinarian Vampires share a similar nature, way of thinking and natural instincts. Vampirism generally also tends to follow a blood line, skipping generations unless transferred somehow to another host. There is no way to objectively prove or disprove that it can be transferred to a non-vampire at this time but the statistics from the study do show that it certainly cannot be ruled out. 37.5% of the community is a large figure and this shouldn't be ignored. It would be more productive to research how it transfers, rather than ticking the easiest box that they are suggestible or insane. Again - to be objective it is likely some cases are psychological. Suggestibility So does suggestion mean people are crazy? Well, yes and no depending on the specific case. Of course their is always an element that someone gets an idea in their head and acts on it out of impulse, and the only real condition is psychological, however there are more severe forms of suggestion. In other environments where suggestion is involved there are documented cases where human beings have actually manifested physical symptoms of a disease when they do not have the disease. This is usually in cases where a person has been in contact with someone with a serious contagious illness, and they have become so worried that they have contracted the illness, that their body actually manifests physical symptoms that can be quite serious or even fatal, without the infection actually being present. So let's apply this logic to someone who has been sired. Let's assume a person is so convinced they have contracted the Vampiric condition, that their body actually manifests a physical problem to accommodate that belief. Once that physical issue begins it becomes a very real physical condition, and that person is then condemned to live their life as a Sanguinarian. Once the brain alters the bodies physical functions, it may become incurable. Retroviruses A retrovirus is a single-stranded positive-sense RNA virus with a DNA intermediate and, as an obligate parasite, targets a host cell. Once inside the host cell cytoplasm, the virus uses its own reverse transcriptase enzyme to produce DNA from its RNA genome, the reverse of the usual pattern, thus retro (backwards). The new DNA is then incorporated into the host cell genome by an integrase enzyme, at which point the retroviral DNA is referred to as a provirus. The host cell then treats the viral DNA as part of its own genome. All it would take is for a retrovirus to target a cell that is vital to related bodily processes to result in symptoms related to a severe form of anaemia that could result in symptoms that could manifest as Sanguinarian. If there is a Vampiric retrovirus out there in the world, it is not currently known about by Science. Since Sanguinarian Vampirism is an extremely rare condition given that there are 8 billion people on this planet, it is unlikely to have come up in a Scientific Study. Pathogens Once again, if a pathogen where to target relevant cells to host itself, it could have a similar effect as above. Again, the condition is so rare, it is not likely to have been detected by Scientists should this be true. Genetic Vampirism When you look at the generally accepted theory within the communities that Vampirism follows a bloodline, sometimes skipping generations and affecting later generations, this could be viewed as recessive genes passing through the bloodline. This would suggest that at least some forms of Vampirism are of genetic form, passing down the bloodline until it finds a compatible host to activate in. It is unlikely that a true genetic malformation would be able to pass to another individual through a siring process, as this is not how genetics work. It is probable that siring would be impossible in this scenario, however this does not mean the symptoms cannot temporarily pass to another individual following consumption of a Sanguinarian's blood, if the properties of the blood have been affected by the condition and mixture of toxins and chemical differences temporarily pass to the consumer.